LegoLover117
LegoLover117 is a Thomas Wooden Railway user. He joined YouTube on June 11, 2012, and makes a series called "Thomas and Friends: Engine Adventures". Beginnings LegoLover started his channel, not really knowing what he was getting into. He started making Lego reviews of all the custom sets and minifigures he had. After a month or 2 of this, he decided to stop and left for a while, taking all his Lego videos off his channel and deleting them forever. After entering WoodenRailwayReviews' competition and rewatching some of ThomasWoodenRailway's old episodes, created the idea that he could make his own series and become popular on YouTube. Season 1 The first season LegoLover's series started with the name "Thomas and Friends: Wooden Railway Stories", not knowing this was the title of PercyNo6's series. However, he continued making his series. The series started with "Fergus takes the Express" and ended with "Twins?". After the first 3 episodes, however, he decided it was time for his first big movie release. This didn't quite come out to well. After script changes, story edits, and countless reshoots, the result was "Henry's Origin", a "low budget", completely made-up story with countless errors. It didn't quite turn out like he planned, because he cut out many story points and made it more kid-friendly. For example, he replaced Culdee with Rusty and this led to the cutting of Culdee's death in the end. An Oily Invasion Soon after season 1 ended, LegoLover decided to rise out of the ashes of his last movie, and make a more violent, darker movie. This resulted in season 1 being ended early and the announcement was made by video a few days after its end. The result was the movie titled "An Oily Invasion", a much more darker, and longer film than "Henry's Origin". There's not much to say about this film. No scenes were reshot, or any major plot points removed. Except there was one change made to the storyline. In the original script, LegoLover wanted Diesel 10 to be the ultimate villain, so he had him plant bombs all over Sodor and was threating to wipe it off the map. LegoLover soon realized that this was maybe too extreme and it would bring the end of his series if Diesel 10 won. So, he scrapped the idea and went on to make the final film we all know today. Season 2 Season 2 began with "A Narrow Gauge Surprise" and ended with "Merick's Cargo Folly". There's not much to say about season 2, other than the fact of new characters Spamcan and Neil being introduced. And he changed the name of his series to "Thomas and Friends: Engine Adventures", after apologizing to PercyNo6 for accidental plagiarism. Season 3 Season 3 began with Complaining Coach and ended with Back in Action. The season was defintly the longest and most drawn out season, as it didn't come to a completion till almost 4 months after the premire. This season was just your adverage season with the return of Thomas, since he had been absent for the entire season, and Neil since he had also been absent. New character's such as Paxton and Stepney were also introduced. Other Videos LegoLover's channel is mainly Wooden Railway. His series, his reviews, and his layout videos are what he is most proud of. You can find other videos that aren't Wooden Railway. LegoLover does a another series called "What Our Skype Calls Are Like" that follows the crazy and hilarious Skype calls he and his friends get into. There is also a small "mini series" entitled "Thomas & Friends Shorts". These shorts have no logic what-so-ever, but are made to be hilarious. You also may find a random video or two like "Thomas and the Missiles". Close Friends LegoLover is very good friends with users such as Oliver Duck, HenryisGreat15 Thomasfan12341 and Doubtfire5599. In fact, Thomasfan12341 has been featured in most of LegoLover's unboxing videos. LegoLover recently had a one-sided conflict with MrMPS2002, but the two have worked things out and they are now very good friends. He has also had a conflict with 10LEIGH10, but soon after, LegoLover realized it was out of his place to fight with him, so the two have made up and aren't close friends, but they aren't enemies either. Future Plans LegoLover has planned to get season 3 completed and start season 4 sometime in 2014. He is hoping that he will be able to make it to season 5, but it is uncertain. He plans to do a Directors commentary on "Henry's Origin", explaining his original vision and showing why many things were cut. Category:Members Category:2012